


(Not) What You Think

by ParlezVousFrancais (Naemi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/ParlezVousFrancais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Scott. Mon fils. Ton Alpha. Où est-il ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) What You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Not) What You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284821) by [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi). 



> Fanfic traduite par [lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/791898/lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY).

"Où est-il ?"

Isaac relève à peine les yeux de ses devoirs. « Qui ? »

« Scott. »

« Scott ? »

« Scott. Mon fils. Ton Alpha. Où est-il ? »

En grattant l'arrière de sa tête, Isaac scrute la pièce, comme si il pouvait s'être caché sous leurs yeux. « Je ne sais pas ? »

« Si il a des problèmes – si il s'est fourré dans quelque chose de dangereux – _encore_ – je jure… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

En affichant sa meilleure expression de mère sévère, Melissa croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu vas me le dire, jeune homme. »

« De quoi parlez vous ? »

« Je parle du message qu'il m'a envoyé. Accidentellement, j'imagine. Ce qu'il disait : 'Fatigué d'attendre. Je vais sortir la grosse artillerie. Prépare toi à une nuit agitée.' Il s'est mis dans quoi ? »

« Euhjenesaisvraimentpas. »

Si Isaac n'avait pas montré un intérêt soudain à frotter ses manches – si il n'avait pas rougi autant – Melissa n'aurait jamais deviné. Sa réaction, cependant, lui donne une bonne idée de ce que les garçons ont planifié. Elle relève un sourcil, pas certaine d'être choquée, inquiète, ou simplement amusée. « Tu ne devrais pas me mentir, Isaac, tu le sais ? »

« Nous ne sommes… Nous n'avons… C'est juste… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. »

« Ouais. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Toujours est-il, nous aurons une longue conversation une fois que Scott sera rentré. Au cas où. »

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée, mais je ne parle pas couramment français. De fait, je répondrai à vos commentaires en anglais ou en allemand.


End file.
